


Live Until We're Done

by Allypallycally1



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, One Shot, Protection, Short, based on artwork included, older verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allypallycally1/pseuds/Allypallycally1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime had no intention of watching Bart die in that string of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Until We're Done

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a very short and less than skilled scene that I wrote that is based on the work by Iahteh at http://lahteh.tumblr.com/post/60713465724/feeling-really-lazy-but-wanted-to-draw-something  
> Permission to use the art in this publication was given by the artist.

 

    

The ground is still shaking. That noise is still tearing through everything. Thundering right through his suit and shaking his bones.

And he can't  _breathe_.

And he has to protect. Protect. Protect.

Don't let Bart die here. Not like this.

Not now.

Still shaking. (The ground? Himself?) Still screaming. (Noise? From where?)

Protect Bart.

It burns.

It's raining now. Dry, hot shrapnel is raining and it's burning him. And he thinks he's screaming because his throat hurts. God, it  _hurts_. But he can't hear anything: nothing pierces through the explosion that's going on and on and on and it's never stopping.

It's so bright. Unimaginably bright. It swallows them whole and touches every part of their bodies

Bart. Protect.

And Kahji Dah is screaming at him, but it's too hot and too bright and too loud and his heart is too strong- it's beating too hard, it shouldn't be able to hit his ribs like that. It needs to stop. He'll die if it doesn't stop. But he'll die if it does stop.

Protect.

Breathe.

And he doesn't know when, but suddenly it's over and the pitch darkness that has replaced the light is so thick that Jaime almost thinks that he's drowned right then and there.

He isn't sure if he's still alive. He's never been dead before: is this what it's like?

No, it can't be. There shouldn't be any pain when you're dead, but the burning feeling is now creeping down his throat and into his eyes and somewhere his mind is telling him that it's the ash that he breathed in but Kahji Dah is telling him that he's in too much shock.

Shock would just about cover what he's feeling. It would explain his shaking and the sudden nausea and the fact that he's not really able to listen to what he's hearing.

Conclusion: Jaime Reyes is still alive.

Bart.

Bart--

And that's when it gets too much, because he can't see Bart, not through the ash or the mask that makes it so hard to breathe and he wants it off right now.

Okay, the armour on his face is gone and he can breathe.

And he can see Bart. Just below him, he can see the vibrant reds and yellows and some more reds that shouldn't be staining the yellows like that.

Is he bleeding at super-speed or is Jaime thinking in slow motion?

Both. Probably both.

"Bart..." His voice is all croaky, but he feels it more than hears it because his ears are still ringing. He thinks Bart heard because he sees the small boy twitch slightly, trying to lift his head to look at Jaime.

His struggling makes Jaime want to scream. He's too slow with his movements as he writhes just barely underneath Jaime's body.

It's all Jaime can do to keep his arms from giving out and letting his weight fall onto Bart, but he can't seem to stop this damn shaking.

Kahji Da is still telling him things and he manages to pick up that Bart needs medical attention. That is something that has to happen.

The mask is back on. Deep breaths. Wings out. Okay.

Jaime tumbles off of Bart and to the side and get to his knees but his legs are shaking and buzzing- the armour is helping- he's on his knees.

Trying to keep his balance, Jaime reaches out for Bart and manages to roll him over to face upwards... it's not pretty.

That pained cringe on Bart's face is definitely not pretty.

"O-okay." Jaime croaks again, before somewhat clearing his throat. "Okay."

He slips his quaking arms under Bart's head and knees and, replying a lot on the armour, manages to stand up.

Bend the knees, push up, and they're in the air.

Jaime hears Bart whimper quietly and he prays that he'll reach the cave in time.

He's been too late for a heck of a lot of things, but this is the one time that he's going to make sure that death isn't coming before it's time.

They're not done with this planet yet.


End file.
